Maggie and Danny 4ever in Soul?
by JoSaOl
Summary: After Danny died in a fire, Maggie is heart broken. But what if Danny's soul came back? And Danny want's Maggie to meet a new boy. She get s guided from Danny. Danny gives her a ring for HER TO ALWAYS REMEMBER HIM.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

DEAR DIARY,

It's hard to say good bye to the one you must leave.

It's even harder to watch them die.

HIS eyes were big and brown

his hands were warm when he touched me

Now when I wake up why even bother,

my life is nothing without him

LOVE- MAGGIE

MY EYES WERE RED AS BLOOD. MY HEART ALMOST DIED. MY FACE WAS SHATTERED, AND MY LOVE WAS BROKEN.

DANNY WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO NEW ME, AND MY LIFE. AND NOW HE WAS GONE, WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

DEAR DIARY,

Danny' s Most Romantic Quotes:

"I ALWAYS HAVE TO PAY ON DATES. IT'S THE GENTLEMEN THING TO DO"

"I LIKE LOOKING AT THE STARS ON A CLEAR NIGHT"

Danny was a wonderful guy ever

He wore a lot of ties

and he was Diabetic

I wish he was here to comfort me

LOVE- MAGGIE

HIS SHIRT, HIS TIES WERE EVERY WHERE. I PICKED IT ALL UP. HIS GUITAR.

EVEN HIS RING THAT HAD GRAVED HIS NAME AND MINE. IT WAS HARD TO

LET HIM GO. MY EYES BECAME TEARY AND MY HEART WAS ABOUT TO BUSRT

I DROPPED EVERYTHING AND CRIED INTO HIS BED.

"hONEY!!" MY MOM SAID

"i JUST WANT TO KILL MYSELF" I SAID

"MAGGIE, PLEASE STOP THIS, DANNY IS DEAD" SHE SAID

"TO YOU MAYBE, BUT TO ME" I SAID SNIFFING

"I TRY TO HELP YOU BUT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HELPED" SHE SAID WALKING AWAY

I HELD HIS TIE CLOSE

I WENT OUTSIDE TO THE OCEAN WERE THE SHIPS WERE

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO DANNY" I SAID DROPPING HIS TIE INTO THE WATER

I WENT BACK INSIDE TO GET HIS THINGS


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DEAR DIARY,

OH DIARY, I REMEMBER ME AND DANNY HAD ARE FIRST TIME

HE WAS SO IN LOVE WITH ME YOU WOULDN'T IMANGE

"I LOVE YOU" HE SAID HOLDING ME

"I LOVE YOU TO" I SAID GRASPING HIS HAIR

HE PUT ON THE BED AS HE CAME ON TOP OF ME

"THIS IS A NIGHT TO REMEMBER" HE SAID AS I LAUGHED

LOVE- MAGGIE

" WHY YOU HAVE TO GO FROM MY LOVE" I SANG PLAYING THE GUITAR

THE MOON WAS DARK AS THE WOLFS CRIED TO THE MOON. I HAD ALMOST

GONE TO SLEEP, WHEN SUDDENLY, A VOICE FROM A DISTANCE. "MAGGIE!"

SOMEONE SAID. "WHO ARE YOU?" I SAID SCARED "IT'S ME MAGGIE, DANNY"

HIS GHOST HAD SHOWN HIM. YOUR NOT DANNY, DANNY IS DEAD. "I MAYBE

DEAD, I'M ALWAYS GOING TO HELP YOU IN EVERYTHING" HE SAID MY HEART

STOPPED. WAS THIS TRUE?


	4. The mission

Chapter 4

DEAR DIARY,

TODAY WAS SUCH A WERID DAY.

DANNY'S SOUL CAME BACK TO LIFE WHICH FREAKED ME OUT!

MAYBE DANNY WAS ALIVE.. OR MAYBE I WAS DRUNK AGAIN AND I

PASSED OUT. BUT DANNY WAS THERE HUGGING ME. WAS THIS ALL TRUE..

WAS DANNY BACK FROM THE DEAD?

LOVE- MAGGIE

" I MUST BE SEEING THINGS" I SAID HOLDING MY HEAD. " MAGGIE I'M BACK"

DANNY SAID. ""SO IF YOUR DANNY, HOW COME YOU CAME BACK?" I SAID

'BECAUSE, I'M ON A MISSION" HE SAID. "AND THAT IS WHAT?.. AGENT CODY

BANKS?" I TEASED. "SINCE I'M DEAD, YOU CAN'T BE CRYING FOR THE REST

OF YOUR LIFE" HE SAID. HER EYES BECAME TEARY, AND SHE FELT SORRY.

"YOU HAVE TO FIND A NEW GUY THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY!" HE SAID

"No!!" I SAID. " DON'T WORRY MAGS I'LL HELP YOU OUT" HE SAID

"IN FACT, HERE..." HE SAID GIVING ME A RING

"SO THAT IF YOU NEED ME WHEN I'M NOT HERE.. I'LL BE THERE" HE SAID

"ARE YOU READY?" HE SAID

"MORE THAN EVER" I SAID

"BUT BEFORE WE DO.." ISAID KISSING HIM

"OKAY?" HE SAid

"MAKE LOVE TO ME" I SAID GOING TO THE BED

WE STARTED TO KISS.. AND THE REST WAS HISTORY


	5. finding the right guy

CHAPTER 5

DEAR DIARY,

When I woke up this morning, everything felt weird again

.

As you know I slept with Danny. And it was wonderful

But, when I woke up I slept with a ghost! Weird?

Anyways today was a new day.. to find me a new Boyfriend

Well this should be fun!!

LOVE- Maggie

"DANNY?" I SAID AS I WOKE UP. DANNY WAS GONE. It was weird sleeping with A GHOST. BUT I LOVE

DANNY EVEN IF HE WERE A DOG. TODAY I WENT TO THE MALL TO FIND A NEW BOYFRIEND

JACK DOORMAN, WAS FLIRTING WITH ME, WHICH WAS UGLY. JACK IS A JOCK. AND I HATE JOCKS!!

STEVEN PEN WAS NECKING ME... WHICH WAS YET AGAIN UGLY. I WAS SO DISGUSTED THAT I WENT INTO

"NORDSTORM" AND LOOKING AT CLOTHES. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" DANNY'S VOICE SAID

"DEAL IS OFF" I SAID. "YOU PROMISED!!" DANNY SAID MAD. "WELL STEVEN WAS NECKING ME, HOW DO YOU

I LIKE THAT?" I SAID. "EXCUSE ME... WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" DYLAN MCKAY SAID. "OH, UM SORRY"

(MY HEAD: WOW HIS FINE!)


	6. WILL YOU GO out with me?

DEAR DIARY,

DYLAN WAS SO CUTE, HIS BLUE EYES THAT MATCHED HIS SHIRT.

I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I COULD GIVE HIM A SHOT.

AFTER ALL I COULD GET DANNY OFF MY BACK.

DANNY WAS looking AT ME..

I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE. THIS COULD WORK OUT.

- LOVE MAGGIE

I SMILED AS DYLAN walked away. "OO MAGGIE..you might have someone" HE

SAID AS HE SMILED. I WALKED OFF AND EVERYDAY I WOULD LOOK FOR

DYLAN. HE WOULD GO UNDER THE TREE AND READ EVERYTHING HE HAD

IN A TRUNK. I WENT UP TO HIM. "HEY " i said. "Oh hey GIRL WHO TALKS TO

HERSELF?" He said. " Um...MY NAME IS MAGGIE" i said. "AND DO YOU THINK I

CARE?" he said reading in his book.

"I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO GO OUT?" I SAID

HE DROPPED HIS BOOK AND LOOKED AT ME

"IF I SAY YES WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" HE SAID

I SMILED AS I WALKED AWAY. I HIGH FIVED DANNY AND WENT HOME


End file.
